User blog:AustinDR/PG Proposal: Senko
What is the work? The Helpful Fox Senko-san is a manga that was later adapted into a 12-episode anime series that recently concluded. It stars a salaryman named Kuroto Nakano who ends up meeting an 800-year-old fox girl demigod who is dedicated to pampering him. Who is she? What has she done? Senko is a fox girl demigod who lived in the Spirit World alongside the other kitsunes (fox spirits). She had actually been in the Nakano household for roughly a century with her meeting Kuroto's ancestor one day when she was injured. After being patched up and taken care of, Senko developed feelings for the ancestor and was with him until he eventually succumbed and died due to an unknown illness. Feeling that she should've done more to repay him for what he did for her, Senko became tied to the Nakano family and interacted with Kuroto when he was a young boy. Eventually, Kuroto grew up and began working as a salaryman where he would get relentlessly egged out by his boss and was dished out endless tasks that would normally make an ordinary person insane. Gradually, Kuroto's despair began to manifest, effecting others around him. Seeing this from the Spirit World, Senko initially saw that as a chance to do good by her love's descendant and offers her services to Kuroto. It takes some time, but Kuroto's unregulated life and health is gradually cured by Senko's efforts. That, and he also developed the habit of caressing her fox tail. He really liked the fluffy fluff. He had weird tastes. With all of her service/pampering, Senko makes it a point that she wouldn't ask for anything in return for her pampering of Kuroto. Besides him, she also tends to assist others such as with her apartment neighbor Yasuko Koenji by offering to help her with cleaning up her apartment room or cooking. Despite this, it eventually becomes evident that Senko couldn't remove the darkness from Kuroto in spite of all her efforts. As such, she decides to return to the Spirit World when her superior Lady Sora sends for her. Sensing that her heart was still telling her to return to Kuroto, Senko returns to Earth to endure the inevitable heartbreak of getting separated from Kuroto because of their different lifespans, but it is hinted that she otherwise is unconcerned by this, because of reincarnation being pretty much all but stated to be an option here. So all is well. Good Zone/Corrupting Factors Her main defining trait is her kindness. Senko is a very nice fox demigod girl who makes it a point that she wanted nothing in return for pampering Nakano, saying that as long as he was happy, it was enough for her. As for corrupting factors, she doesn't have any major bumps. There are moments where she does express jealousy towards other kitsunes such as Shiro and Lady Sora, but mostly because they try to make moves on Kuroto. Other than that, she gets along with them fairly well. Admirable standard Like I've said, she expects nothing in return for pampering/helping others, and is even willing to go through the pain of the inevitability of her short time she had with Kuroto solely because she is that determined to remove that darkness from him. Verdict Keeper. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal